


Roommates

by victuurious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurious/pseuds/victuurious





	

“Takao, hurry up and shower already, you reek of sweat,” said Midorima as he tried to focus on his anatomy book. Takao had just returned from his morning run, and he was taking too long sipping on his orange juice to hop into the shower. “Okay okay, jeez,” replied an amused Takao. “You’re such a demanding roommate.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have become my roommate then.”  
“Aww Shin-chan, don’t hurt my feelings like that,” said Takao sarcastically. “Besides, if I weren’t here you would probably die of starvation, boredom, or lack of friends.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous nanodayou.” Takao scoffed in amusement yet again because they both knew he was right, but he let it slide as he always did with Shin-chan.  
Despite their polar-opposite personalities, Takao and Midorima understood each other well, and depended on each other in all things. Midorima couldn’t count how many times Takao saved his lucky items for him, or how many times he made sure to stock up on hand tape. And likewise, Takao had lost count of all the times his Shin-chan had cheered him up (even if he didn’t mean to) and helped him improve his skills in basketball.  
They were truly a light and shadow, on and off the court, hence why they both agreed the other would be the perfect roommate in college.  
Takao went ahead and hopped in the shower, and Midorima used that quiet time to continue studying anatomy and physiology.  
About fifteen minutes later, Takao came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He immediately went to the kitchen and started to prepare some lemons to soak in honey, since he wanted to play basketball and needed a light snack after his run. “Shin-chan, do you want some of this?” Midorima finally looked up from his book and glanced at the topless Takao, and simply nodded his head.  
“Does that mean you’ll come play basketball with me? I met some guys earlier who said they’re up for a game of streetball. You interested?”  
“I cannot play basketball right now nanodayou,” the focused green-haired boy replied. “Maybe if I finish this unit by tonight I’ll go tomorrow.”  
“Man, medical school sure is a pain isn’t it?” Takao sighed. He walked over behind where Midorima was sitting and bent down to look at what he was studying. “The muscle system huh? Naruhudo.”  
Midorima hadn’t noticed that Takao was standing there, and all of a sudden he was so close to his face, he actually flinched and nearly jumped off his chair. “B-bakao! What are you doing nanodayou? Have you ever heard of personal space?”  
*“Ore?” responded a surprised Takao. He was just so comfortable with Shin-chan all the time he never really gave much thought to personal space. He was more surprised however, by the fact that Shin-chan was for some reason, blushing. He blinked a few times trying to understand what just happened, and Midorima simply adjusted his glasses and looked away.  
Takao stood up straight and started laughing uncontrollably.  
“Takao, why are you laughing?” asked an annoyed Shintaro. Takao just continued laughing, until he was literally out of breath.  
“Ohhh Shin-chan. You crack me up.” So you’re attracted to me too huh? He thought gleefully.  
“Anyways, how many of these muscles have you memorized?”  
Midorima adjusted his glasses again and skimmed over his anatomy book. “I have the back muscles down, and most of the front muscles as well. I just need to—”  
“Alright then! Let’s test to see how much you really know,” announced Takao with way too much excitement. He closed the book placed on the table and told Midorima to turn around in his seat and face him.  
The green-haired boy obliged, though very confused to what Takao was trying to do. “Takao, you are being ridiculous right now. What are you doing?”  
The Hawk Eye stepped forward and stood right in front Shin-chan’s chair, still wearing nothing but a towel. “Start talking. Point out all the muscles you know on me.”  
“Nani?! Takao you’re—”  
Takao quickly bent down and grabbed Midorima’s chin with the tips of his fingers while their faces were extremely close yet again. “Just do it, Kiseki no Sedai’s Midorima Shintaro,” he said suggestively. They were both getting red now, and Midorima for some reason was getting slightly aroused.  
“H-hai,” he said, without really knowing why. Takao stood back up straight, and gave a little victorious chuckle to himself. “Well then, go ahead.”  
Midorima lifted his finger and started pointing at Takao’s body. “Starting with your neck, there’s the sternocleidomastoid muscle, then the deltoid muscle on your shoulder, then the teres major on your upper chest, then the pectoralis major a little below that, then the—”  
“Could you be a little more specific please? Where exactly are those chest muscles?”  
The green-haired boy wasn’t dumb; he knew exactly what Takao was trying to do now. He gently placed two fingers on his roommate’s chest, and that was more than enough to feel his racing heart. Midorima got nervous for a second, shocked at the effect he was apparently having on his old high school friend.  
“If you think this is crazy,” started Takao in a low, soft voice. “Feel this.” Takao gently grabbed Midorima’s right hand and guided it down his torso across his abs, down to his v-line, and finally below the waist. He placed Shin-chan’s hand on his no longer concealable raging boner, and this did nothing but have Midorima’s blood gushing to that area as well.  
“You’re going to make a really sexy doctor, you know,” said Takao. “With that aura of yours and your glasses framing your pretty eyes…Don’t be surprised if one of your patients actually gets a boner while you’re doing a check up on them.”  
Midorima looked into his partner’s eyes to try and find the right words to say to that, but he couldn’t quite do it. He shied away and turned his face, and mumbled something that sounded like “you’re the only one that thinks that, nanodayou.”  
Takao smiled at the comment, then got distracted by his own thoughts. "Can you imagine though, someone coming into your office and getting a hard on? Ha! Pricless!" He walked to the couch across the small room and sat down to further amuse himself with that thought. 

"Midorima-sensei," he said in a mocking feminine-like voice. "I seem to have pain in my...thing, you see," Takao unwrapped his towel, and let his shaft go free. "Oh no!" He continued dramatically. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I'm so embarrassed...pffftttt hahahahah oh my goodness! Shin-chan you have to tell me if something like that ever happens with you!"

Midorima, of course, wasn't paying much attention to what his sarcastic friend was saying, as he was simply too distracted by how extremely sexy Takao looked sitting on the couch with his body sprawled backwards, his legs apart, and his impressive length erect in the middle. He wasn't sure how he was still hard in the middle of making a joke, but he couldn't think about that right now. 

"Takao," he called assertively. 

The dark haired boy saw the serious look on his mate's face and slightly grinned to himself. "Hai, sensei?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?" complained Takao playfully. He then turned around and lie on his stomach on the couch, and moved his hips upwards with his glorious, firm äšš now in full view. He then grabbed his left butt cheek with his left hand and, in the same voice as earlier, said "Won't you examine me, sensei?"

And that, that was too much for Midorima to handle. He grabbed his own čöčk from above his pants, and walked over to where Takao was. He quickly unzipped his pants and got rid of all those unnecessary layers, then positioned himself over the blue eyed boy. 

Though this was what he was aiming for, he didn't think Midorima would actually go through with it. He looked up at the face of his green eyed friend and started blushing like crazy. "Shin-chan..."

The former ace grabbed Takao's torso with his left arm and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. He then started rubbing his shaft against Takao's behind, creating friction that had them both heaving and asking for more. 

He then started kissing Takao's neck making him gasp loudly with every touch. 

"Shin-chan...get inside me already..."  
"Not yet," the dominant boy teased. He reached for the black-haired boy's hole, and slowly inserted one of his fingers to get him nice and ready for what's about to come. 

Takao's moaning got even louder, and that only excited Shintaro even more. "Looks like your fingers do miracles with more than just a basketball," chuckled Takao breathlessly. "You really are amazing."

The green eyed boy looked down at his partner. Has he always been this nice? He asked himself. But it didn't matter, because he grabbed his now-lover's face and kissed it as hard and deeply as he could anyways. 

"Shin-chan...please don't make me beg." 

At that point he had no choice but to oblige, so he fixed his position and started rubbing himself against Takao again, then slowly started pushing himself inside. 

Takao groaned with every inch he took in, not even slightly surprised by his partner's length. It barely even hurt, because all he could think about was the fact that he was finally able to be with his long time crush since his freshman year in high school. 

Midorima started moving in a slow, rocking motion, and Takao adjusted his body and hips so he could fully feel him. 

"Faster," he begged in a whisper. 

Midorima started speeding up his motion, and he finally stopped trying to conceal his panting which made Takao all the more happy that he was enjoying himself as well. He was engulfed by his tall friend's arms again, with his soft lips placing wet, hungry kisses all over his back and neck.

Midorima was slightly annoyed that he could not reach for Takao's lips, so he pulled himself out and ordered Takao to lie on his back. As soon as he obliged, he reached for Shin's face and slowly removed his glasses and put them aside. "I can look into your beautiful eyes all I want now," he said, following it with a sweet, closed eye smile. 

This was truly a new experience for the ex-Shutoku star; getting complimented on his looks that is. He was no Kise, he thought, yet Takao found him to be physically appealing and that made his heart beat more than any sexual activity ever can. 

It, however, stimulated his current sexual urge, and he immediately slammed himself back into his partner, making him release a loud groan that sounded almost like a scream. 

"Don't stop," Takao begged. Midorima rocked himself even faster, and Takao's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. 

Midorima then lowered himself to where he was lying on his arms, and grabbed Takao's hair gently. "Takao, look at me, he said amidst all the moaning and loud noise. 

Takao opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around Shin-chan's neck and his legs around his torso to give Midorima more access to move and pleasure them both.  
They clung together and kissed so deeply it seemed like they were trying to devour each other, and get even closer than they already were. They never closed their eyes, and it seemed that the longer Midorima looked into Takao’s eyes, the more he remembered of how much he had helped him and been good to him in the past while he barely noticed it. But he was trying to make up for it now, letting his body do all the talking for him.  
“Takao, I’m…”  
“It’s okay Shin-chan, you can come inside me,” he reassured him.  
Midorima was already starting to tense up, so he grabbed his lover’s hand and entwined it with his as he pushed himself all the way inside. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths were trickling the other’s skin, leaving them no chance to be apart. They both moaned in pleasure at their release, and Takao was especially satisfied with having the Kiseki no Sedai’s star leave his mark on him. Well, several marks.  
The green-haired boy sat up on the couch to finally catch his breath, while Takao just leaned on his side. He was all sweaty and a hot mess now, with Midorima’s come trickling down his ass, and his hickeys already starting to darken.  
It was truly a beautiful sight.  
“My God Shin-chan, you have to let me help you with anatomy every day from now on.”


End file.
